Speak damn you!
by AkiraWesker
Summary: Was a one-shot. may continue. Emily was just an average college student untill she woke up and found herself face to face with the hero of time,whats a girl to do! rated for languege and later chapters possibly!


Ok so Iv meant to do this for a long long time. So here I give you a one-shot of wonder!

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda, link or any of its characters. They are all respectfully owned in Nintendo.

It had been a long day for Emily that was for sure. She had been in classes from 7 to 4 and then worked from 4 to 7 at her part time job down at the coffee shop. Now that her day was over with she was now playing some video games and eating her dinner.

She watched as she played the legend of Zelda ocarina of time on the GameCube. She was at the part where Link was all grown up and looking for the temples on his horse.

She sighed and then thought about something. "Hmm I just realized that iv never heard link talk in these games…in fact…does anyone ever talk in these games?!"

Emily thought about this for a while but then shrugged it off as she saved her game and made her way to get ready for bed. She threw on her on her pjs, had a cup of hot coco and then buried herself into the covers for a warm cozy slumber, the thought of Link talking on her mind as she closed her eyes.

Emily opened her eyes and was surprised to find she wasn't in her bed anymore; in fact she wasn't even in her apartment anymore. She looked over and found herself in the middle of a huge rolling field and what appeared to be mountains, a lake and a desert nearby. It then hit her.

She was in Hyrule field!!

At first she thought she had been losing her mind and now she was sure she was in a land that only existed in a video game and it only took her another minute to realize that she was no longer in her comfy pjs either. She was now dressed in a black and red tunic with a skirt and pants and black boots with black arm warmers, her once long dark brown hair was now also black with red streaks and her ears were now a lot bigger then before.

Emily looked around franticly. "What the hell?!" she turned to the left then the right. "This doesn't make any sense! Where I am and how the hell did I get here. And why do I look like this?!"

She continued to ponder her situation when she soon heard hoof prints hit against the pathway and looked up. There sure enough was Link riding through on his way down the country side. Emily ducked around a tree, hoping that the hero of time hadn't seen her though much to her dismay he had stopped close by and dismounted swiftly.

Emily peeked from behind the tree only slightly as her mind was screaming. "Please don't come over this way. Please don't come over this way!"

But much to her dismay he was already looking her back from behind which caused her to jump when she turned around. Link just stared at the young female in awe and with a little suspicion, not sure if he could trust her or not. At this point Emily decided to take the first step and get some information out of the hero of time.

She coughed a bit nervously and spoke up. "Excuse me uhmm...link isn't it…I was wondering. If you can't tell me where I am, you see imp kind of lost." She then waited for a response from the green clad youth. At first link was quiet and then he opened his mouth as if he was talking; only no sound came out what so ever. This made Emily sigh in irritation.

"Well this is getting me nowhere fast! Now what am I supposed to do?!"

Emily stared at the mute fairy boy, her fist balling with more irritation with each passing second and with little to no warning for link her fist connected with his throat, knocking the wind out of the poor boy and sent him into a coughing frenzy.

Emily stared wide eyed and was about to apologize when she noticed that a sound was actually coming from his mouth, though still not understandable considering he was speaking in hyrulian. An idea soon popped into her head.

"Hmm I wonder if it will work again."

She pondered this only for a second before her fist made contact again, causing him to clutch his throat in pain. But much to Emily's she was soon rewarded for her effort when Link yelled in perfect English at her with a glare in his light blue eyes.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!, I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME??!!" the young boy continued to rub at his throat and wondering if helping the young woman was even worth it.

Emily looked at him with a slight sweat drop and rubbed her head trying to come up with an explanation and an apology at the same time. She sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ok so I originally wanted this to be a one-shot but I may continue. It really depends on the response I get. So feel free to R and R please!!


End file.
